


And I Care What You Think...

by Pseudonym89



Category: Blurryface - Fandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I think theres something about superpowers later, M/M, Tyler isn't from america, idk this is really gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudonym89/pseuds/Pseudonym89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler's trying to escape from his past, but the voice in his head is making that pretty hard, especially when he meets a certain red haired drummer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Care What You Think...

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so the story takes place in New York City (since I know it best) and I hope you guys enjoy it!

As the dawn reigned onto New York as the sun slowly made its crawl across the huge city.

The plane was finally setting down at JFK airport as the woman sitting next to Tyler laughed at the in-flight movie a bit too loud.

**Oh come on Ty… Don’t take anything from her… Just snap her neck… It’s so easy…**

“Stop it stop it stop it stop it…” Tyler muttered at the voice in his head.

“This is a new start for me. I can’t screw this up…” he mumbled as a passing French flight attendant gave him a weird look.

The plane finally landed and Tyler left the metal bird, making his way to the baggage claim. It took him a while to find his suitcase, and the two year old standing with their parents, crying its heart out, made it even harder to concentrate. But he finally found the midnight blue case, and made his way through customs, check in, and finally out through the door into the cold New York wind, which chilled his small frame to the bone.

He eventually hailed a sickly green taxi, which he told to take him to the hotel he’d be staying at.

The trip was long and boring, and the total trip fare didn’t help Tyler’s anxiety on spending money.

The hotel was nice, overall. The tall black building loomed overhead with a friendly sign at the door, beckoning him inside.

**Aww, how nice. Do you really think you deserve all these luxuries? Especially after what you did?**

Tyler didn’t respond. He didn’t want his first memories in America to be of people thinking he was insane. Well, he was, but he didn’t want anyone else to know that. Especially any future love interests, **who eventually he could rip apar-** _Goddammit not again, Blurryface._

 

 His own personal demon: Blurryface, who had been haunting him ever since he was a child. But only Tyler could see or hear him, so all of his friends and family didn’t believe him when he said there was a shadowy figure following him around, begging him to kill the people he met. But Tyler had always had him under check. Except for the time he didn’t, but he never remembered those times. All he remembered was blacking out, and waking up some days later covered in blood next to dead bodies. The first time it happened he was mortified. He could barely stand up. The next time the police almost caught him. He was in only his underwear, covered in blood terrified to get caught, especially with the shrill sirens approaching rapidly. While on the run and go he almost ran right into an officer, but thankfully a K9 was barking at a tree some feet away, so the officer never spotted him. There were more times this happened, and Tyler did try to stop it, but it just kept happening.

Back at the present, Tyler had just crashed into the soft bed, thankful for a quick nap. He didn’t know what he was going to be doing here. He had heard that America was a good place for people who want a pretty good life, even if they have a few weird rules. And forging documents wouldn’t be too hard either, he’d just call in a few favors from his friends back home. He could get a nice job at some boring company, just to make sure he fitted right in with the boring crowd. He’d also make sure to have the blandest life ever, making sure to keep up a “cutesy little innocent boy” image to make sure no one suspected it was him. No one back home knew it was him, right?

**Of course they know it’s you, you fucknut. Who wouldn't remember a man like you brutally mutilating their family, friends, and not to mention themselves?**

_Shut up, asshole. Don’t talk to me._ Tyler thought. It was hard to keep him out of his head, even if that was his permanent residence. But Blurryface would have to wait for tomorrow.

The sun dawned in again. It was almost 10:30 before Tyler finally woke up; checking his phone for any notifications, to which there were none.

Actually, there was one, from a very old friend _. Hey Ty I heard u were in NY. Wanna come hang with me? I'll txt u my address_

The message was apparently from an unsaved number that Tyler didn't know.

**Tyler: Hey who is this?**

_Unknown: It's Aidrian, remember? From the asylum? Don't tell me you've forgotten me already!_

**Tyler: Oh ok :D sorry dude I've been really busy lately so I apologize**

_Aidrian: Nah bro it's k. So you wanna hang sometime?_

**Tyler: Sure, I guess. I'm a little busy since I just got here.**

**Tyler: hey, how did you know I was here?**

_Aidrian: I have my ways ;)_

**Tyler: whatever. Just gimme a bit to settle in. k?**

_Aidrian: alright. Happy travels!_

Tyler put his phone down. He was in America now, the land of the free and brave. He's heard a lot of strange things about big citys like New York, and some of the rumors weren't so nice, but he could probably handle them. So he decided to call in those favors.

The next few hours were spent making many, many phone calls, most of which were for forged documents like social service and financial aid etc.

It was finally 6pm when Tyler noticed he'd spent almost the whole day in his hotel room. Not that he cared very much, he didn't want anyone near him in case of Blurryface, who was being almost suspiciously quiet. But he picked up his phone again and texted Aidrian once more.

_Tyler: hey dude you still open for hanging?_

**Aidrian: hella. Want the address?**

_Tyler: hella? Is that what the kids are using these days? :p_

**Aidrian: oh shut up.**

So the address was sent and Tyler made his slow walk out of the hotel to the aforementioned meetup.

The meet up place was quite nice. The tall apartments gleamed in the sunlight as Tyler ascended the steps to apartment 3b.

He knocked cautiously on the door, not knowing what to expect from his “friend”.

The door swung open to reveal a very tall pale man with stark white hair in a t-shirt and sweatpants.

“Hey, Ty! You made it. Come in!”

He entered, probably at the wrong time, since at that exact moment a very attractive man walked out of one of the rooms, completely naked, who, on seeing Tyler, rushed back in and closed the door.

“Who was that?” Tyler asked.

“Him? Oh that's just Josh, my boyfriend.” Aidrian replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so if you guys want to suggest what happens next in the story I'd be more than willing to take suggestions!


End file.
